


裙那个什么play

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: 雷点预警：33双性纯车短打/可以当春梦那篇的后续
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 17





	裙那个什么play

43

*

夏光前两天顺路送了一趟年底要出嫁的表姐去试婚纱，那是他头一次踏进婚纱店，满店漂亮的礼服让他眼花缭乱，他摸着白色的纱感叹，啧啧花样还真多，突然很想看看让焉嘉穿上是什么样子，焉嘉长得漂亮个高身条顺，裙摆一扬，下巴一抬，哇，他马上心里蠢蠢欲动起来，一边挑款式一边想焉嘉穿上的样子

夏光磨了他很久才让他穿上那条裙子，站在镜子前亲手帮他穿上，白色的纱制裙摆落到地上，上半身是一字肩的款式，胸前被挤出一个小山包，像少女刚发育的胸，焉嘉脸肉，身上倒没什么肉，锁骨很漂亮，夏光站在他身后边给他拉拉链边舔咬他细嫩的肩颈

焉嘉喘着气闭上眼睛不敢看镜子，这比他赤裸站在夏光面前让他直接干还羞耻，夏光没等拉链拉上，直接把他扑在地上，一边按着他的后脑勺吸咬他的嘴唇一边手伸进层层叠叠的纱裙里，摸到他湿润的腿心

“湿的好快啊嘉嘉”夏光舔他脖子上的痣，热气喷在他敏感的脖子上让他底下又忍不住流出了点水

夏光的手指已经伸进他体内，大拇指间或揉搓肉蒂，焉嘉张嘴呻吟出来，又软又娇，抓着他身上的衣服，腿又张开了点，夏光又伸了一根手指进去，焉嘉下意识缩紧了，里面像一张会呼吸的嘴，紧紧裹着他的手指，来回抽插间发出些淫靡的水声，焉嘉的眼睛开始变得雾蒙蒙满是水汽，一只腿勾上夏光的腰，“再深一点，再深一点之光”

夏光却抽出手指，凑过去与他接了个湿黏的吻，“哥哥换个让你更爽的好不好”

他让焉嘉提着裙摆坐上他的胯，白色的纱铺了满床，遮住了底下淫靡的一切

夏光一手揽着他的腰一手握住自己的性器去戳那个湿淋淋的肉缝，焉嘉手撑着床慢慢吞进那根硬邦邦的肉棍，喘息着扬起下巴，夏光一下一下往上挺，焉嘉就随着动作不由自主的哼，夏光直起身子同他接吻，他还穿着衬衫，焉嘉套着礼裙，像一对即将要结婚的新人，他把手伸到裙子里去摸交合处，摸到一手的水，焉嘉上面忍不住在流水，下面也忍不住在流水，腿缠上夏光的腰，快感堆积，脚背都绷直了

夏光更用力的往上顶，这姿势入的深，焉嘉觉得自己肚子都要被顶穿了，夏光贴着他耳朵喘气，说，“只做哥哥一个人的女孩儿好不好？”

焉嘉搂紧了他的脖子，点点头，底下绞的更紧了，夏光差点没被他绞射了，把他放倒，又深又重的顶进去，顶到最里面，焉嘉又忍不住呻吟出声，底下又酥又痒，因为爽眼泪都止不住的掉，好多次他感觉夏光那根东西要插进他的子宫了，每次一碰那个地方他就抖，于是带着哭腔求饶，“太深了太深了”

夏光去含他红润的唇，“别怕哥哥在疼你”

最后被射了满肚子的精液，焉嘉闭着眼睛睡着了还在抽泣，夏光拢着他微凸的肚子，凑过去亲了一口，抱紧他睡觉了

*


End file.
